


Once Upon a Time

by undeadTyrant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Gen, Middle Ages, Random Plotting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadTyrant/pseuds/undeadTyrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. In his previous life, he was Anthony Stark, the only heir towards the kingdom of Nottingham. He was a prince but then something came up and ruined his life. Erasing the existence of Anthony Stark. Anthony was happy, he can have a normal life now! But something happened and he must regain his title back as the rightful heir of the kingdom.</p><p>R&R?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anthony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yeah, I know I have a lot of stories to finish not to forget my doujinshis *sigh*. Anyways, this is a plot that I have had like weeks ago? I don't know, it came from a dream really. This is a thing that Jamie and I made, so there's like two versions of this story. If you guys want to check it out, here's the link:
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9332348/1/Tonight-We-Fight
> 
> And I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and spelling and all, English isn't my mother language and I'm still learning it. SORRY!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avengers or the character (even though I wish I do). I just own the plot and that's pretty much it.

Before he was Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He was Anthony Stark, the one and only son and heir of Howard Stark and Maria Stark. The next in line to inherit and run the kingdom.

Tony looked out from the windows of his chamber, looking at the kids presumably around his age, chattering and playing and running happily and Tony wanted to get mad at himself, to shout at himself. Why can't he have a normal life like them? Like those kids? He's just 16 for fuck's sake. He never wanted to go through all the shit he's going through now. He doesn't want to be taught about the proper way of holding a spoon, the proper way of sitting, the proper way of talking, "proper  **proper**  royal  **royal**  gentle  **gentle** ," Tony groaned as the words keep on repeating themselves in his head.

He slumped onto the ground.

"Why can't I be normal?" He muttered as he hugged his knees.

* * *

Tony walked towards a field of grass, clearly abandoned, but Tony doesn't care, to him it's a perfect place to meet his friend.

A black skinned young man stood in front of him, a blade in his hand as he enjoyed the light breeze of air, causing some grasses to dance along with it. Tony smiled, "James," he called. The said man turned around, a small smile on his face when he saw his friend, "Ah, young prince," the man replied as he gave Tony a small bow.

Tony shook his hand with a small "pshh" sound emitting from his mouth. "Really Rhodes, there's no need for such formality. We have been friends for 5 years now," said Tony.

James laughed, "Very well then Anthony, shall we begin our sparring session now?" The man asked as he moved his sword and body along, changing from his normal stance into a fighting stance.

"You have underestimated me my friend," said Tony, acting a bit hurt before he wielded his own sword and moved into his own fighting position, "I would never back down from a fight with you,"

* * *

Tony ran into the castle, a black coat shielding his face and sword as he made his way towards his chamber, hoping that no one will find him. Once he arrived, he locked the door, put down his sword, leaning it towards the wall and threw himself onto his bed. He winced, he turned his body around so he was laying on his back instead of his stomach now.

He lifted his arm, staring at the rather long cut and bruises that decorated his perfectly tanned skin. He sighed, "Remind me to wear armors next time I spar with James," muttered Tony before he sat up and grabbed a first-aid kit near his bed.

He opened the wooden box and started treating himself with the available in the said box. It took him only several minutes to finish treating up himself before he tidied all the stuffs and put it neatly inside the box.

A knock disturbed him from tidying all the stuffs.

"Anthony?" the man behind the door said.

"Coming!" Tony said. He took off his hood and kicked both the hood and first aid kit under the bed, hiding it, though rather poorly.

Tony ran towards the door and opened it. It's Obadiah.

"Greetings Obie," called Tony as he smiled to the said man.

"Greetings to you too Anthony, I wanted to see whether you are done or not," replied Obadiah, Tony smiled. Obadiah Stane (Tony called him "Obie") has always been there for him, almost like a father figure but better since his own father is rather ignorant towards him, acting as if he's some kind of blatant, gall mistake that he has made.

Tony's eyes widened, "Ready? Ready for what?"

"Don't you remember? There's a feast tonight," Tony wanted to bang his head towards the wall at Obadiah's reply. "And your father requested your presence immediately,"

"Very well then," replied Tony, "I'll be there soon," before he closed the door and Obadiah left.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. He never wanted this type of life.

* * *

Tony came to the said feast wearing some long-sleeved shirts, not wanting to let the others knew of the presence of the recent cut he got from his secret spars with James. "Anthony," he looked to see his so called father called him, "come seat," the man called with a rather affectionate tone.

Tony knew his father was far beyond affectionate. His father though may seem brilliant, a genius from birth, wise, and from the many words that could describe him, affectionate is not one of them. He abused Tony since his young age, fresh from infant actually. Not to forget since the death of his mother, his dad has been abusing him more and more. But Tony hid it well. Behind his smile and thick article of clothing, he hid the bruises that his dad has recklessly painted on his sun-kissed skin.

Tony walked towards the place where his father had sat and sat next to him.

And Tony saw how the men and women around him started to laugh and chatter and talk about the future of the kingdom and how they talk about riches, about glory, about gold and ruling other kingdoms and how their knights have led the kingdom into many victorious fights despite of the amount of deaths.

Tony frowned, "How can these people be pleased by such monstrosity and barbaric methods?" he thought as he ate the food on his plate slowly, not saying a single word, afraid of bringing his father's wrath upon himself.

"How is the young prince Anthony doing? Ready to take over the throne?" one of the man asked. Howard just laughed, "Once he's ready for my standards,"

"Which is never," Tony wanted to say but instead he kept himself silent.

After the said feast, Tony went directly to his chamber, locked the door and went to his bed. The room was dark, except for the moonlight escaping the silk drapes that cover his windows.

Tony looked up the dark skies, feeling the cold night air clashing against his skin, causing him to shudder at the contact. Nights like these he often wondered to himself, what would it feel like if one day he could just ran away from these entire kingdom thing? Will everything turn up to be better or worse? What if suddenly the last heir of the Stark throne gone missing or something worse, dies?

Tony shook his head, "no Anthony, no suicidal thoughts," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Tony ran to his father's throne, the place he always at in the day. Sword in one hand as he barged into the said room without even knocking the door.

"Father!" he called, "I demand an explanation,"

Howard looked away from his advisor to look at his son who suddenly barged out of no where.

"What is it Anthony?" Howard asked, a growl followed the sentence.

Usually Tony wanted to run, to hide, and to find some place where he could rest and hide from Howard's anger. But this time he won't.

"I do not understand! Why would you declare a fight against the neighboring kingdom?" Tony asked as he gripped his sword tight.

"To expand our territory of course," Howard replied easily, not really giving Tony a glance as he continue talking to his advisor about which war tactics should they use instead.

Tony groaned, "You can't do this! Though the kingdom of Virginia is weaker than ours, there's no need for a war to start! Imagine the amount of deaths that it will cause father, the casualties, the pain that it will cause," Tony reasoned.

"Enough Tony," ordered Howard.

"But father! You need to stop the war!" 'Because James Rhodes is joining and I don't want to lose my one and only friend'.

"Enough is enough Anthony!" shouted Howard. The room fell into silence. Tony looked at the ground, unable to look at his dad. But Tony must do this. Not only for James but also for the kingdom.

"No. It's not enough. Father if you insist on bring up war against another kingdom, then I shall put myself into the front lines, I shall not stay and see our bravest knights go and sacrifice themselves for your recklessness, if they would die, then I shall leave this realm along with them," Tony replied. His head held up high, his chest rose, the grip on his sword gets tighter as he stare his own father with his own two eyes, firmly.

Howard frowned, "very well, if that is what you wished for, I shall not do anything to stop you," Tony nodded before he turned around and left the room.

But one thing that he heard his father shouted before he left the room was, "May your body rot in Helheim Anthony!"

Tony walked out of the room with a slight pain and pride manifesting deep inside of him. At least by this he could protect James and vice versa. Not knowing deep in the darkness, there's a shadow, lurking in the darkness, making plans and waiting for Tony to fall.

* * *

When Tony arrived to the camp for the knights that day, they were shocked to see the prince came to their humble, dirty camp site. There's nothing to offer, there's no place for such man with a royal blood to sleep on, least sit on. But Tony didn't care. He changed the expensive clothes that he once wore into the same article of clothing that knights wear. And Tony sat along with them, joked with them, talked with them and slept on the same place as them.

When James saw him, he was surprised. But Tony only laughed and saying that he needs to get off his highly princely horse once in a while.

But happiness didn't last though.

Tony didn't lead the army towards the war but he did fight at the front lines. Though he was born as a royalty, that doesn't mean he's spoiled or weak. His capabilities in wielding the sword were as good as the higher ranked knights. That made Tony rather proud of himself.

He was able to block some of the attacks that were aimed for his friend James and vice versa. The knights of Stark kingdom were able to win the war slowly but surely. Though there are some lives lost, but they need to finish this. It was an order from their king.

Tony slashed the enemy in front of him with his sword. Tony panted as he saw the enemy's body lay lifeless and blood staining his sword started to dry. Tony sighed as he looked up front. Some people in black… "Wait, what?" and suddenly there were bombs and explosives thrown to his place.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered before he ran away, trying to find a better place to hide. Tony looked around to find that there's no place to hide. Tony wanted to smack himself on the head for his stupidity, "Of course! It's a battle field!" he shouted before he took the nearest shield and shielded himself against the upcoming attack from a man wearing black.

It was a tough fight, Tony admitted, but the man wasn't that good. Tony moved his sword a bit, making it comfortable and firm under his grip before he thrusts his sword forward. Tony closed his eyes, not daring to see what's going on as he heard the sound of flesh being ripped and penetrated. The all so familiar sound that he has heard all day long today.

Tony opened his eyes to see the no longer breathing body lying on the ground, in front of him. The body of the said man was staining the ground. And Tony wanted to cry because why waste such a perfect life to kill?

"Ah!" He turned his head around to see James screaming, an arrow deep in his chest. Tony threw his sword and shield onto the ground and ran towards James.

"James! James! Oh God," muttered Tony, holding James body in his arms, "Don't leave me buddy," Tony pleaded.

James only chuckled before he let out one last breath and his body going limp against Tony's.

"James? James?" called Tony, desperately. But Tony knew his dark skinned friend won't reply him.

Because he's dead.

Because James Rhodes is fucking dead.

He hugged James' body close to him as he cried, "No," he muttered.

Then Tony felt a dash of air next to him, " _You may escape this time Stark, but you won't be able to do so next time_ ," the wind whispered into his ear. Tony shuddered at the thought. Even Mother Nature wants him dead.

Well, why not put up a last fight then?

* * *

"I believe that the men who attacked Sir Rhodes are from the kingdom that we attacked sir," one of the men said to Tony as he sat next to James' lifeless body, starring at it.

Tony nodded, "very well then, let's avenge the deaths of our mates," Tony replied. He took his sword before he stood up and walked out from the camp and head towards the nearby forest.

His thoughts are running wild. There's too much violence, there's too much blood, there's too much deaths for him to be here. But Tony shrugged it off, he needs to avenge James' death.

"Tweet tweet" He heard a sound from behind the bushes. Tony went to the source of the said sound and saw a small bird behind the bushes. Unable to move, perhaps because of the broken wing. Tony carried the bird with his two hands. The bird seems to back away a bit, but Tony held it in place, his finger gently stroking the bird's head. "Shoosh, it's alright, I'm here to help. No need to worry, I shall aid you," Tony whispered, a smile forming on his face

Tony brought the hurt bird back to his camp. He aided the bird as promised and tidied his pillow, making a small bed for the bird to rest. He put the said bird on top of the pillow before sat next to his bed, observing and eying the bird.

The bird was unique, unlike other. The head of the bird was white, along with the neck, but as it goes lower, the white fur started to turn into the shade of blue and as it goes much lower it turned into dark navy blue. Like the skies during night time. Not to forget, the light emitted by the candles in Tony's camp caused the feathers of the bird to shine a little. Tony tilted his head to the right side a bit. Staring at the bird in confusion, never once he saw a bird as unique and as captivating and mesmerizing as this.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up, the bird was gone. Not a single trace, not a single feather left behind. Tony only looked at the pillow the bird used to rest in confusion. His mind wonders whether his encounter with the bird is just one of his dreams or not.

Tony stood up, straightening his back. He fell asleep sitting, leaning against the side of his bed.

Tony sighed, time for another war. Somehow he's glad that the bird had left, if not it's such a pity to see a bird that beautiful dead in the hands of unforgiving war.

Tony walked out from his camp and winced as his eyes started adjusting themselves to the light of the sun. Tony looked around. There's no one. Not a single sound. He walked towards where the camp fire used to be. He touched the black ashes around it. It's warm. That means there used to be human's presence here. Tony turned around, looking at his surrounding.

"Hello?" he called, but there's no answer.

"Anyone out there?" he called once again but there's no reply. 'Could it be that hey left me?' Tony thought, he shook his head. There's no way his comrades would left him all alone here.

Tony walked further, towards the camp where their leader rests. On his way, Tony can't help scrunching his nose at the smell of something rotten. Like a rotten meat—Tony's eyes widened.

In front of him were dead bodies of his comrades. The carcasses of the army of his kingdom. "No," he whispered to himself.

"I told you that you can't escape death this time Stark," he heard someone shouted. He turned his head around to see that it's one of those men in black. This time, three of them appeared in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked rather desperate. How could they kill his comrades if they only wanted him dead. "Why would you do this? If you wanted me dead, why did you kill them?"

"We were bored," one of them replied. Tony felt the building anger inside of him. He turned his hands into fists and attacked the face of the one who said that. But only to find his punch stopped halfway because of the sudden pain in his chest.

Tony looked at his chest, the same arrow that killed James.

Tony fell to the ground with a loud "thud", his vision swimming and blurring and darkening.

He felt a kick against his ribs and a laugh following after.

"Look at the crown prince, isn't he pathetic?" one of them said.

"Yeah, imagine how he would react once he knew that one who sent us to kill him is none other than his trusty  _Obadiah Stane_ ," the other replied.

Tony wanted to shout, to tell them that they're wrong. But the arrow in his chest shows the other way around. That Obie is responsible for this.

Tony felt the pain that surges into his body as he inhale and exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and… Everything goes dark.

* * *

" _Anthony_ ," a soft voice called. It sounded like a woman's voice. Tony opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Tony, his eyes wincing from the blinding light.

" _I am the bird that you once saved_ ," the light replied, Tony's eyes widened. There's no way that the bird could talk to him like this but… Here they are, talking to each other.

" _I shall give you one more chance to live, for I see the light within you. Change this world Anthony, I knew you have the power to do so_ ," the light said.

Tony felt something warm caressing his chest, touching where the arrow once rested.

His chest started to glow, emitting a beautiful blue light on his chest.

" _Now go Anthony, the world needs you_ ," the voice said and he felt like he was falling into some endless pit of darkness.

* * *

"—Man, young man, can you hear me?" Tony opened his eyes slowly to see a face of a man in front of him. Curly, wavy grey hair, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and—Tony woke up with a violent gasp, he quickly sat up.

"W-Where am I?! What happened? I-I-…" Tony's hands traveled on his chest, feeling something on it. Tony opened his shirt to reveal something round, made of metal and emitting a blue warm glow nestling on his chest.

"I-I…"

"Calm down!" the stranger told Tony.

"W-What happened?" asked Tony, his voice shaking. What happened? He should be dead? The others are dead aren't they?

"It seems that you have survived a vendetta," Tony's eyes widened at the stranger's reply. So everything did happen. It wasn't a dream. And the bird is magical.

The man wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, helping Tony to stand up. "Let's go now and take you to safety," the stranger said and Tony only nodded his head. Still shaken of what happened.

But one thing that he knew.

Anthony Stark is  _dead_. Dead in the hands of assassins sent by Obadiah Stane.

Which means one thing.

 _There's no more Tony Stark_.


	2. Robert Bannner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter!  
> Now onto the next one! :3
> 
> P.S: I'M SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND ALL! Q_Q
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Avengers, if I do, Science Bros will be canon by now.

Back before he was Bruce Banner, he was Robert Banner, the local mage and alchemist. The people around his village knew him very well. Who doesn't? Robert might just be the smartest mage alive! And to be added he is also the kindest. Robert loves to help other people when they're in need.

Robert was trying to make the formulas of his stamina-healing elixir when he heard a knock on his door. It was fast and desperate and loud. Robert groaned, "Coming," he announced before he ran towards the door and opened it, to reveal the man who had been knocking on the wooden door of his humble small cottage.

"Barton?" Robert assured when he saw a young man with blond hair and blue eyes standing in front of him, breath came in short and rigid. "Sir? Robert sir! You must evacuate now!" Barton told him as he pulled Robert's hand and dragged him outside. But Robert is stronger than he looks. He held Barton in place and turned the said man around so he was facing Robert now.

"Clinton Barton, breathe," reminded Robert, his hands on the shoulders of the young man. "Tell me what is going on," demanded the mage.

"I—I , there's a witch attacking the village! Come! I'll take you to safety!" Clinton said as he dragged Robert with his full strength now. But Robert didn't budge. He only stood there, eyes widened in shock before he started running towards his cottage and took all the stuffs he need and stuff them inside his small bag. He put on the said bag around his shoulders and dragged Clinton along with him.

"Tell me where are the villagers now," demanded Robert. Clinton only stared at the mage with a strange look. "I am trying to save you here, why do you wish to meet the villagers when you can save yourself instead?" asked Clinton. Robert only turned around and looked at Clinton with a smile on his face. "Because I need those villagers more than they need me," Robert simply replied. And Clinton let out a small sigh in anger and frustration before he took off the mage's hands around his wrist.

"Very well then, but I shall not be the one to be blamed when something bad happens on you Banner," Clinton declared. Robert only gave a small chuckle before they started running to the place where the villagers live.

* * *

The sight was awful. There were people injured, some perhaps even dying, everywhere. The houses and buildings were barely standing, burnt to ashes along with some of the animals and corps that the villagers managed to keep and take care.

"Come now, let's heal you," Robert said as he helped a man standing, trying to take the man into safety.

As they walked, Robert can't help the small pain in his chest, bubbling, forming because of the cruelty of the said witch who burnt down their village.

"Natalie!" Robert turned his head around when he heard the sound. It was Clinton.

"Oh no, dear Odin," Robert muttered before he ran towards Clinton's place after he put the man down in their safe house.

Clinton was holding his so called "little sister", Natalie Rushman. Robert knows the girl; heck Robert was fond of the said blond-haired girl. She was close and deadly and smart and brave. Apparently she has hurt herself during the fight with the barbaric, ruthless witch that has destroyed their village.

"Robert," called Clinton, rather desperate. "Please help my sister, I beg of you," said Clinton.

Robert didn't know what to do. Natalie was dying, the injuries caused by the fight were too big to be healed but Robert knew one thing that he could try. His healing-elixir. Robert is uncertain about what will happen if he did let Natalie drink the elixir. She could die. Robert could turn her into a monster.

"Please save her, do anything you can," begged Clinton.

"I have an elixir, but I'm not sure—"

"Just do it," shouted Clinton. So he did.

Robert examined the burnt skin on Natalie's face. The cuts and bruises on her white skinned arms and legs. Robert swallowed his saliva thickly before pulling a small bottle from his bag and opened the cap of it.

"Let us pray that this will work," Robert muttered before he placed the bottle close to Natalie's lips and pour the red-colored liquid into her mouth. The liquid started moving slowly, going deeper inside her mouth.

Robert wanted to wince when he heard Natalie screamed in pain all of a sudden. "What is happening Banner?" demanded Clinton.

"I—I do not know!" replied Robert and suddenly Natalie's blond hair started to change color. Slowly but surely, strand by strand her hair turned from golden yellow into deep, flaming red. She quickly sat up and her body jolts. She woke up with a gasp.

"Where am I?" she asked. Clinton's eyes were widened. Natalie's hair has turned into red and her blue irises have turned into green. "Natalie," he called.

The said woman only starred at Clinton with confusion before Clinton jumped and hugged Natalie. "Clinton? What do you think you're doing? I shall not tolerate such—"

"I thought I'm going to lose you," whispered Clinton, barely audible. Now Natalie remembered what happened. She almost died. She wrapped her arms around Clinton's body and smiled. "Miss you too Barton," she muttered.

Robert smiled at the two siblings. He wished he had one. Maybe someone by the name "Edward", yeah Edward seems like a very suitable name for a young smart lad.

But back to reality now.

"Who attacked the village Natalie?" asked Robert, anger shown on his face.

"It was Amora," she replied. Robert's eyes widened at the answer. Amora. The enchantress.

"Of course it would be her," Robert muttered under his breath. He knew exactly why she's here. It's the same reason why he is here too.

It's because there's an old tale. Robert believed it though the villagers themselves don't believe it, that there's a guardian spirit guarding the forests of the village. Keeping everything steady and stable. The said guardian took the form of a bird, but though it took the form of such animal, it is still unique. The feathers of the bird were different and unlike the others. Under the dark it glowed like the stars under the night skies of Nottingham, the kingdom with the most beautiful night scenery, and under the sunlight, the colors contrasted, showing off its dark beauty to the world of light.

Clinton told him that he was crazy. But after learning some deep secrets of the art of alchemy and magic, he knew that the tale was true and far he was far from crazy.

But this was too far.

Burning the village down was too far. And not to forget she put the lives of the innocent in danger.

Robert stood up, hands turning into fists as he fixed the glasses that were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Where are you going?" asked Clinton. Robert only smiled at him, "There's something I need to discuss with Amora," he simply replied.

"But she will kill you!" Natalie said, almost screamed.

Robert smiled at the two siblings, "Do not worry, for I have the power of alchemy and a rather huge amount of elixirs in my hand,"

But he didn't know that that would be his last time seeing the two siblings.

* * *

"Amora," he called as he walked through the enchanted forest of Nottingham. The same forest where the guardian spirit rests.

"Oh, Banner," he heard the voice said before a woman materialized herself in front of him. Her hair was blonde and long and it looked so soft and it just allures you to touch and ran your fingers on her soft strands of golden hair, wearing a green dress, matching her sharp green eyes. Robert glares at the presence of the woman. He hated her.

"It's so nice to see you here," the woman simply said before she folded her arms in front of her chest, a smirk started to form on her face. Her white porcelain skin looked like they were glowing under the moonlight of the full moon.

"I can't say I feel the same," replied Robert, venom pouring in every word that came out form his mouth. Amora only winced, acting as if she was hurt by Robert's words. "I'm hurt Banner, I thought we were the same," Amora replied.

Robert bit the inner walls of his cheek. "I am nothing like you Amora," Amora only gave a small smirk at the reply. "Perhaps now you're not, but soon you will be," she said.

"What are you—"

" _By the power vested in me, I cursed thee Robert Banner_ ," Amora chanted and suddenly green mist appeared, surrounding Robert.

"Amora! Stop this nonsense!"

" _You shall turn into the monster you are! Wrath and anger shall never settle and you will turn into a green rage monster and no one can stop you!_ " She continued.

Robert didn't really remember what happened next, but he felt the immense pain coursing through his veins, his body started to increase in size, his skin turning from his normal tan-skin into green, the same color of Amora's eyes. Robert remembered the sound of clothes ripping, Robert remembered the blackness that overwhelms him and he remembered the sound of the animalistic roar as he succumbed into the darkness.

As he turned into a monster.

* * *

Bruce woke up the next day. His eyes squinted at the light. He sat up, looking around. He's in a forest. He looked at himself, "Oh dear Lord," he muttered, he was naked. He blushed but then snapped back to reality when he realized what had happened.

Amora had cursed him.

Robert felt the building wrath inside him. His arms started to turn into a green-ish color. "No," muttered Robert. He is not going to turn into a monster. He inhaled and exhaled. Calming himself using his breathing. "Calm down Robert, Calm down," he repeated in his mind.

Bruce stood up and looked at his surroundings. He's in the middle of no where. He's deep inside the forest. He's naked and he had lost everything. His elixirs, his notes, his glasses, his normality. He can't go back, not like this. Bruce looked at the ground under him. He can't go back, he mustn't go back.

Robert heard footsteps close to him. "Where's the green beast?" he heard the voice said. Robert turned around to see a group of people with torches and forks and swords in hand. "He went that way," one of the men said pointing at Robert's position.

No, no, no. He must hide!

Robert ran away from the group of people as fast as he could, hiding himself, finding a shelter. He can't die. He must not die.

"Wait, why can't I die?" Robert thought to himself. But Robert can't help the feeling that's manifesting deep inside of him, a mantra repeating in his mind telling him that he cannot die, he must not die because there's something waiting for him.

Robert found a small cave. It was covered with twigs and mosses and trees to hide its existence. It was perfect.

Robert got into the small cave and smiled. The cave was perfect indeed. Though it seems dirty on the outside but once you got inside, it was rather clean. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw blueberries seated on a piece of a big leaf in front of him. Bruce walked deeper, afraid that it was a trap. But his worries soon left when he saw a bird in front of him. The bird was white from its head to its neck and as you go lower, the feather turned from snow white into sky blue and if you go much lower, the blue turns into navy blue.

Robert's eyes widened when he realized who the bird is. The guardian spirit of the forest.

"I apologize for the disturbance that I caused in your forest," he said, head down, unable to see the guardian spirit. The monster inside him perhaps has caused a disturbance to the forest. Bruce was 100% sure that the guardian spirit will kill him.

That is until he heard the spirit speaks up, " _Worry not mortal_ ," the voice was sweet and soft like silk and Robert wanted to curl up against the voice because of the amount of warmth and security that it gave Robert. Robert looked up and held out his hands as the bird flew from the ground only to land on Robert's hands.

" _I sense a wave of worry and doubt and a wall of magic around you_ ," the bird didn't say anything. It didn't tweet, it didn't make a single sound. But as Robert stare and watch the red eyes of the bird, he found himself communicating with the bird, with a voice in his head.

"I… I was cursed by a witch," Confessed Robert. The bird only turns around and Robert heard a small, " _I see_ ," before the bird flew back from his hands onto the ground.

" _Now eat mortal, I sense your hunger even from this distance_ ," Robert wanted to say something back but was stopped by the grumbling sound of his stomach. He blushed. He sat next to the bird as he ate the blueberries. Maybe it won't be that bad after all.

* * *

Robert lived with the kindness that was shown to him by the guardian spirit. The said guardian gave him shelter, food to consume, water to drink and clothes to wear.

" _Take these clothes along with this green cloak_ ," the guardian said as it jumped onto the said clothing, folded neatly on the ground. Robert's eyes twitched. He hated green. It reminded him of the monster deep inside of him.

" _Remember not to lose it Robert_ ," the spirit said as Robert took the clothing and put it on, one by one.

"Where did you get this?" Robert asked.

" _Alfheimr_ ," Robert wanted to choke himself at the answer. He looked at the clothing; these were not meant for humans. These were meant for elves, for magical creatures not him.

"Why are you giving me these?" asked Robert, feeling rather amazed on why did the guardian spirit gave him the clothing.

" _Because I sense that there's something that's coming up your way, Robert Banner_ ," the guardian replied. Robert moved his hands, fingers rubbing against the materials that made his green cloak. It was soft and warm and he's sure that there's something magical hidden underneath it.

The bird soon stretched its wings and flew away.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Robert.

" _I am going west_ ," the bird replied before it flew away, gone from Robert's sight.

And that was the last time Robert met the bird that saved his life.

* * *

A week had passed and Robert was worried. His spirit friend is not returning. He headed west, the way he presumed his friend went.

He his behind the bushes, keeping himself hidden, the green cloak helping him.

He kept on heading west until he saw a small camping site. He guessed it belonged to the knights of Nottingham. He peeked through the small holes in the bushes, giving him enough to see how three men in black brutally murdered the knights.

Clearly the knights weren't prepared at the sudden ambush. They didn't have their armor on or their swords in hand. And there's no way for the knights to protect themselves as one of the men started thrusting their swords and knives into their throat, slicing their neck, destroying their windpipe. As they shoot arrows, aiming for the knights' head or chest or shoot their leg, only to find their head chopped using an axe.

"Too much blood… There's too much blood," Robert muttered to himself. He pleaded for it to stop deep inside his mind, he wanted to escape the gore sight in front of him only to find his body paralyzed in fear, unable to move as if his feet were chained onto the ground.

The massacre soon stopped and Robert thought it was the last of it. That is until a young man, barely made it to his 16's came into sight. The young man stared in horror as he stared at the lifeless body lying in front of him.

And Robert saw everything. Everything that happened next.

How the young man tried to avenge his dead comrades, how the young man died in the hands of the killers and how his body slumped onto the ground. How blood started to flow from his chest, how the killers enjoyed the sight in front of them, how they took the blood of the innocent man onto their hands and licked it and how they laughed at the taste. They said that it was sweet, just like how the blood of the royal family should taste like and how they just left the young man's carcass there to rot.

Once the men were gone, Robert ran towards the young man. He couldn't help but feel pity towards the young man. He was a prince; Robert figured out, he was the only heir towards his father's kingdom. But here he is, dead, lifeless.

Robert wanted to cry, because the young man reminded him so much of himself. No, the young man's situation was worse. He was supposed to be alive and kicking, learning on how to rule the kingdom, not dead.

Suddenly a light started to form in the young man's chest. It started getting brighter, and brighter and Robert needed to cover his eyes and shielded his eyes to protect his eyes. Robert figured out that it must be one of the spirit's work. Robert moved his hands to towards the young man's neck, checking if there's a pulse.

None. Robert's eyes widened, "but the light—" Ba-DUMP. Ba-Dump.

Robert felt the steady heart beat. He smiled, the young man's alive again. Robert frowned, the young man should be alive now.

"Young man? Young man, can you hear me?" Robert asked, feeling a bit worried about the young man.

The young man slowly opened his eyes, he let out a small groan. And when he fully regained his consciousness, the young man quickly sat up.

"W-Where am I?! What happened? I-I-…" the young man's hand started to travel onto his chest, almost trying to find something. Suddenly, the man opened up his blood soaked shirt to reveal the small, round chunk of metal, emitting a blue glow on his chest.

"I-I…"

"Calm down!" Robert told the young man.

"W-What happened?" the young man asked, Robert wanted to sigh, perhaps the young man has forgotten everything that he has been through?

"It seems that you have survived a vendetta," Robert replied calmly and he saw the man's eyes widened in shock.

Robert wrapped an arm around the young man's waist and helping the young man to get up on his legs, "Let's go now and take you to safety," Robert said and the young man only nodded his head.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was hoping to get more reviews though, since THEY ARE the things that keeps me going. He he, *HINT: GIVE AUTHOR REVIEWS AND KUDOS*
> 
> Oh, you guys might wanna check out my not-blood-related sister, in fanfcition.net . Her name is Jamie-Is-Totally-Not-On-Fire's "Tonight, We Fight". C: She's a great sister who can stand my selfish needs.


	3. Edward Blue & Robert Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Avengers or Tony or Bruce. No matter how much I want to... SCIENCE BROS.

Robert brought the young man back to his cave. It was a struggle thanks to the young man's paranoia ( _"You are here to kill me again, aren't you?" "What?" "Just kill me, but I plead of you, do not kill the others!" and the young man broke into tears. "What are you muttering about?" Robert asked, confused at the young man's actions._ ). But Robert understands, he guessed it's because of the near death experiences that the young man been through that day. Not to forget the amount of deaths too.

When they finally arrived to Robert's cave, Robert let out a happy sigh as he laid the young man, helping him sit on one of the chairs in his cave (Apparently living with a guardian spirit of a forest gives you many advantages which includes the capabilities of obtaining some furniture in your cave house).

"Do you have any spare clothing?" Robert asked, looking at the young man in front of him as he tidied his table and grabbed some food for the said man to consume.

"I'm afraid not," answered the young man. Robert only nodded and gave a small "hmm" in response. "Very well then, I shall look for some clothing for you," replied Robert.

"Wait," the young man suddenly called and Robert only raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for the young man's next action. "I… I am Anthony Stark," the young man said before he stood up and held his hand out. Robert smiled and shook Anthony's hand, "I am Robert Green, nice to meet your acquaintance," Robert replied.

Robert let go of the young man's hand to grabbed two apples from the nearest tree and handed Tony one of them. The young man looked at the apple hesitantly before he took a small bite out of it. Robert smiled when he saw the small smile forming on Anthony's lips as he ate the apple bit by bit. Robert himself started eating his apple. He smiled at the taste of the fruit. He has heard many stories about the amazing tastes of many exotic fruits. But certainly no one has ever tasted the apples here because they tasted like magic. They were juicy and sweet and it tasted so amazing and there are no words to describe it.

"Mind to tell me about yourself Anthony?" Robert asked and Tony stopped eating.

"Tony is fine," he replied before he swallowed the fruit and continue talking, "I, as previously mentioned, am Anthony Stark, I am the only son of Howard Stark and the rightful next in line to rule Nottingham," Robert frowned.

"So why are those men after you?" asked Robert.

Tony shook his head, "I do not know, but I'm sure it's about who will rule the kingdom in the future," Tony answered. Robert nodded. "Tony," called Robert, his face and voice was serious, "You do understand that to the world, you are dead, don't you?" asked Robert.

Tony nodded. "I do understand. Though the fact that I can never return to my kingdom and claim to carry the blood of Stark ever again, I'm rather pleased at the current situation," Robert only stared at Tony with confusion,

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because I'm alive,"

* * *

They returned to the place where Robert found Tony, the bloody camping site, upon Tony's request.

Robert sighed in relief it seems when he saw that there's still no one here. Robert frowned; it's actually between relief and anger. Why hasn't anyone come to this place yet and take care of the dead bodies? Is the king of Nottingham really that busy until he can't even give a glance and look at his army, his knights? Especially considering the fact that his one and only son is here.

Robert looked around to see that Tony is no longer beside him. "Tony?" called Robert.

"Over here," he heard a reply. Robert followed the source of sound, taking him to a small tent, a tent he believed to be Tony's.

"Tony?" he called, entering the tent. He saw Tony taking a pair of fresh clothes, a sword and a necklace from the table of the camp. Robert eyed the necklace, it was small and simple. Black thread with a small red ruby as its centre. Robert didn't know what it is, from whom is it from, but Robert knew that it meant a lot for Tony. How? By the way Tony looked at the necklace, like it has some sentimental value that he wanted to keep forever.

"Are you ready to leave now Anthony?" asked Robert looking outside the camp checking if the area was clear or not.

Tony gave a small glance at the camp before he sighed, "I am," and they left the camping site.

* * *

Robert set up a small camp fire outside the cave, providing them with enough light and heat.

Robert was roasting his freshly caught fishes on sticks when he saw Anthony, his clothes changed. No more blood stained shirt, only a simple white shirt with black leather pants. Robert smiled, Tony looked younger now that he is clean and fresh and wearing a fresh set of clothing. Robert's eyes were caught onto one spot, the necklace that Tony took from the camp site.

Tony sat next to Robert. A sighed escaped his lips when he finally settled down. Robert kept on eying the necklace, his thoughts started to drift when Tony called him, "Robert, Robert, your fish," Robert quickly jumped to reality. He moved his roasted fishes away from the fire. He looked at the fish, slightly burn, nothing uneatable. Robert smiled, he handed Tony one of his roasted-slightly-burnt-fish. Tony smiled and ate the fish.

They ate in silence before Tony started to speak up, "Robert," he called.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you alone?" asked Tony out of nowhere. Robert just smiled at Tony before he diverts his attention towards the night skies above. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly.

"I guess it's about time for me to share my tale huh?" asked Robert, looking at Tony before his eyes started to move lower, towards the small glowing light embed in Tony's chest. There was this long silence before Robert speaks up again, "Robert Green isn't my real name, Robert Banner is," announced Robert and he heard a small gasp coming from Tony's mouth. He chuckled.

"I… I used to be a mage and an alchemist in this small village. I put my bets that you barely knew the said village. But it doesn't really matter anymore," Robert said, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

Tony leaned in closer to Robert and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving his friend a small apologetic look before Robert smiled back at him, telling him that he was fine through his body movements.

"The village was small and I loved that village. Everything was so peaceful and I thought that I could settle down in that village, start a family and die there. And I met these two siblings, Clinton Barton and Natalie Rushman," continued Robert.

Tony stared at Robert with confusion, "but they have different last names?"

Robert chuckled, "yes, yes they do. Though they are not related by blood, the bond between those two are strong, they are unseperatable. Even death couldn't stand in their way," and a small laugh followed.

"What happened then Robert if you really had a good life?" asked Tony as he stared at the camp fire in front of him.

Bruce smiled softly, "good things never lasts, I," a sigh, "I was having the time of my life when my once acquaintance, her name is Amora, came and burnt down the whole village only to look for something that people believed to be a myth," continued Robert.

"And what is that?" asked Tony.

"You know it as "the bird" the same bird that saved your life Anthony, while I knew it as a guardian spirit that has taken care of me until now," Bruce replied and Tony nodded.

"As I was saying, Amora came and burnt the village down to hunt the guardian spirit, she didn't care about the damages and deaths she had caused. And I was too blinded by anger and I didn't think much about what I should do next, and so I came to her," he stopped and inhaled a rather huge amount of oxygen, trying to calm his nerves down.

"And… What happened next?" asked Tony, curious.

"Amora, she cursed me," Tony's eyes widened. "And so if I ever get mad, I shall turn into a big green rage monster," said Robert, an empty chuckle following.

Tony looked down, unable to stare Robert in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," muttered Tony.

Robert ruffled Tony's hair, "It's alright lad, you didn't know," said Robert and Tony smiled.

"Now, is it my turn to ask?" asked Robert.

"Sure Robert, ask me anything," said Tony. Robert only pointed at Tony's necklace and sword, the same sword and necklace that Tony took from the campsite.

"Yeah, that sword, that sword belonged to an old friend of mine," said Tony before he grabbed the sword and laid it on the green grass next to the fire. Robert eyed the sword intensely, the sword was simple, and the basic design of the sword was common, except for the small patterns at the middle of the sword along with a small blue gem stone at the top of it. "His name was James Rhodes, a really good friend," Tony eyed the sword, "but he died during the war, by the hands of those assassins," said Tony, his words getting bitter. Robert nodded, "I see, then what about that necklace?" asked Robert, pointing at Tony's necklace.

Tony held the necklace in his hand, a small smile appeared on his face, "This necklace, it used to belong to my mother before she passed away when I was 3, this necklace is the only reminder that I have of my mother's existence. As soon as my mother passed away, my father burnt down all the things related to her, except for this necklace," Tony said, Robert clapped Tony's back.

"Sorry to hear that," muttered Robert, Tony chuckled, "don't be," he simply said.

"Oh, back to your matter Robert, why did you change your last name to "Green"?" asked Tony, leaning towards Robert.

Robert laughed, "Well, it's a silent reminder of who I can be. Because since that day with Amora, I hated myself with the burning passion of a thousand suns because of my recklessness," replied Robert. "Talking about false names, shouldn't you be getting one Tony?" asked Robert.

"Why?"

"Because you can't go out being Anthony Stark anymore," replied Robert, smoothly. Tony wanted to smack himself on the head for the stupidity.

"Right, I forgot about that. Any suggestions Robert?" Robert smiled.

"Perhaps Edward Blue?" asked Robert.

"Hm, Edward is a common name," muttered Tony as he placed his hand on his chin, "But why "Blue"?" asked Tony.

"As I said, a silent reminder of whom you can be," answered Robert with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Are you ready Tony?" asked Robert, standing behind Anthony, a small bottle filled with golden yellow liquid in hand.

"Ready!" answered Tony while closing his eyes. And Robert started pouring the liquid evenly onto Tony's head. Slowly, Tony's brown locks started to change color, from sweet hazel into golden yellow, strand by strand.

"Is it done?" asked Tony. Robert smiled, "yes, yes it is Anthony," said Robert as he gave Tony a small mirror. Tony grabbed it and looked at himself using a mirror. Tony smiled, "This is great," said Tony, giving a toothy smile.

"Robert," called Tony.

"Yes?"

"Can you cut my hair?" asked Tony. Robert looked at Tony with confusion, "Why?"

Tony turned around a smile at Robert, "I wanted to look different," Robert nodded, and he grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearest table and swallowed his saliva. "Are you sure Anthony?" asked Robert.

Tony only chuckled, "My name is Edward," he simply said and Robert ruffled Tony's—Edward's hair. "Very well then Edward, but I'm warning you, cutting hairs isn't my specialty,"

"Worry not Robert, I have faith in you. As long as you won't stab me with those scissors," joked Edward. Robert chuckled. He started cutting Edward's hair with the said scissors, cutting Edward's hair with the only style that he knew, the same hair style that Clinton has.

It took a while for Robert to cut Edward's hair. But when he's done, it was perfect. The exact same length and color as Clinton's.

Edward looked at his reflection in the mirror. "I…" Edward barely recognized himself. All that he saw was a young man with blonde hair and brown eyes instead of brown locks and a pair of hazel eyes to match up with it. All that he saw was Edward Blue, not Anthony Stark.

Edward smiled at himself, "Thank you Robert," said Edward.

Robert smiled, "Don't mention it Edward,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So this chapter is kind of like a transition and all, that's why it's rather short and not much action, but hey! Robert is opening up to Tony- Edward! :D Give me reviews you guys! Reviews are cookies, and we know how good cookies are. COOKIES! :3

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Next chapter will be about Bruce! Okay you guys, they will not use their real name because well I have some plans up my sleeve. He he, alright, all credits goes to Jamie-Is-Totally-Not-On-Fire for being a great sis and all. :3
> 
> If you guys have feeds on how the story should go, I would gladly accept it, just give me a PM. All reviews are welcome by the way~!


End file.
